


Things You Remember

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Pegging, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing Sean remembers about Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Remember

You've forgotten what it's like to have Viggo fuck you. It's been too long since you've seen him, not the year and a half you told the press, but still long enough that his weight feels odd pressing against you. The hair on his chest is a little strange too, an unmistakable reminder that the person bending over to bite the back of your neck is a man.

Even his cock is strange inside you and as you start gasping for breath, you look over at Maria, because she was the last person you let do this. She looks back at you with a smile. "I think you're hurting him," she says to Viggo, and you hear him chuckle.

"I hope so," he tells her, and even through the sharp jolt of lust the words make you feel, you can feel annoyance at how even his tone is. That's another thing you'd forgotten about being fucked by him, but just then the angle changes and you groan as his prick hits you in just the right place. "Shut him up," Viggo says, making you glad you're growing your hair out as he grabs a handful of it and pulls your head back hard.

You do remember the taste of silicon in your mouth, and you open wide as she moves into position in front of you. As always, you're aware of how foolish this is; it's not like she can feel it, not like you can amaze her with the things Viggo taught you do to. But then her finger tip traces the outlines of your lips as she growls, "suck it, bitch," and suddenly it's not so foolish any more.

"Oh yeah," Viggo says. "He likes that, don't you, Sean?" He chuckles again as you moan, and you can feel his breath at your ear as he leans in close. ""I'm going to fuck you for a little while longer, but once you have that thing good and wet, I'm going to trade places with her. If you're _very_ good, I'll come on your face."

As he goes back to pounding into you, you know that you'd grin if there weren't a big silicon dick in your mouth. Because there's a reason you're here and it's the one thing you're never going to forget about Viggo: he's even more perverse than you are.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a Viggo/Bean/Maria fic ever since I knew that she'd worked with both of them recently--with Viggo in _History of Violence_ and with Sean on _The Dark_. The idea of the three of them together is just too attractive not to do. Why the second person? I honestly have no idea. I rarely write in it, but for some reason it felt right for this short piece. Go figure.


End file.
